When Stupidity Strikes
by darkshadow-23
Summary: *Sequel to What Yugi Does On A Saturday! So many people wanted me so continue so I'm making a sequel!* COMPLETELY RANDOM! READ AND REVIEW! Yay! Extreme Randomness! Nothing Makes Sense and No Subject Is Forwarded Into a Conversation! *FINISHED!*
1. The Stupidity Starts Here

Weeeeeee're back! Yep! This is the sequel to 'What Yugi Does On A Saturday!' if you haven't read that then you really should or you might not get this story! This is my first sequel so if it sucks you can throw a flaming tomato at me! Insanity is a great thing! But what about stupidity? Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Hi Yugi!" Yugi1 says waving.  
  
Yugi2 joins in, "Hi I am also Yugi!" Yugi2 waves.  
  
"Yugi(s) you nut(s) who are you talking to?" Yami asks.  
  
"I'm taking to Yugi2." Yugi1 says.  
  
"I'm talking to Yugi1... hey! Why am I Yugi2???" Yugi2 says.  
  
"Ducks exist?" Tea says randomly.  
  
Everyone except Tea backs away from what seems to be a stupid Tea.  
  
Tea quickly says, "It's just that I've never seen a duck before, in the wild I mean."  
  
Everyone except Tea backs away from what seems to be a stupid Tea.  
  
"Why are you backing away from me? Is it because I'm different?" Tea says, sniffing.  
  
Tristen laughs. "Different? You make Joey look like a normal guy!"  
  
"Joey? That's impossible!" Tea exclaims.  
  
"Yea... Hey!" Joey starts to pout.  
  
"Does the Kool-Aid man have an ass crack on the back of the jug?" Mokuba asks.  
  
Kaiba answers, "Yes."  
  
"Oh god yes," Bakura agrees.  
  
"No?" Yami Bakura disagrees about agreeing.  
  
"Don't tell Jimmy," says Yugi1.  
  
"Three words: No reason," Mai says.  
  
"Hello Yugi-boys, Yami-boy, Tristen-boy, Mokuba-boy, Kaiba-boy, Bakura-boy, Yami Bakura-boy, Tea, and Mai," Pegasus says, coming out of nowhere.  
  
"HEY! You forgot me!" Joey says sadly.  
  
"Whoa! Who said that?" Pegasus says surprised.  
  
Joey growls, "ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"There it is again!" Pegasus says, getting spooked.  
  
Yugi1 jumps in, "Don't tell Jimmy!"  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Yugi2 rolls his eyes  
  
"DON'T TELL JIMMY!" Yugi1 screams.  
  
"I was flying yesterday and an eagle landed on my head so I threw it into a trash can . . ." Mai says.  
  
Joey starts waving his arms saying, "HEY PEGASUS! IT'S ME JOEY! SAY MY NAME!"  
  
"O dear god! I think this place is haunted! Cecilia! Cecilia! Is that you?!" Pegasus cries dramatically.  
  
"No! It's isn't you're dead wife! It's me Joey! JOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Joey yells into Pegasus' ear.  
  
"Hey wait! I know that sound . . . It's, it's . . ." Pegasus starts.  
  
"It's me! You can hear me! YES!" Joey celbrates.  
  
" . . . It's a quarter dropping! It's mine!" Pegasus dives for the quarter.  
  
"D'oh!" Joey says.  
  
"Don't tell Jimmy!" Yugi1 whispers.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm chicken," Mai says.  
  
"Chicken? Where?" Tristan asks, running around in circles hitting a pole that seems to have come out of nowhere.  
  
Tristen falls down, muttering something about the pretty whirling stars.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER! COME ON! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME??" Joey yells at Pegasus.  
  
"You are a pretty quarter aren't you? Aren't you?" Pegasus gushes stroking his quarter.  
  
"Joey pipe down!" Yami says distracted.  
  
Bakura frowns, "Pipe down? What are you British?"  
  
Yami Bakura frowns as well, "Bakura you nut, you're British!"  
  
Bakura thinks for a while. "D'oh!"  
  
Joey sighs, "Come on guys let's ditch Pegasus." He suggests.  
  
"Why?" Mai turns from thinking about tasty chicken.  
  
Everyone but Pegasus turns and looks at Pegasus and sees him introducing his new quarter to his pennies.  
  
"Good point." Mai says.  
  
Yugi2 asks, "How will we ditch him?"  
  
Kaiba thinks up another WONDERFUL idea, "I know! We can put him in a round room and say there's a sandwich in the corner!"  
  
Yami: And where are we going to find a round room?  
  
"Hmm.... I know!" Mokuba magically makes a new room.  
  
Mokuba then says, "Hey Pegasus! There's a sandwich in the corner of this room!"  
  
Pegasus and Joey says, "REALLY?" They go in the round room and start running along the walls looking for a corner.  
  
"Joey!!!!!!! We were supposed to ditch Pegasus!" Tea says.  
  
"But how about the sandwich?" Joey says sniffing.  
  
Tea sweatdrops, "It's not real!"  
  
"Awwwwww!" Joey says walking out of the room.  
  
Tristen closes the door with Pegasus still running around in circles.  
  
"Sure there's enough air in there?" Mai asks.  
  
"Ah who cares?" Kaiba says waving it off.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Balura wonders.  
  
"Don't tell Jimmy." Yugi1 says immediatly.  
  
"Am I the only sane one here?" Yami says, barking like a dog, but doesn't notice.  
  
Yami Bakura suddenly cries, "Holy shit!"  
  
Mokuba jumps, "WHAT?!"  
  
Yami Bakura smiles, "Oh nothing just felt like saying, 'Holy shit!'"

* * *

Chibi Shadow: Lamest chapter ever!!!!!  
  
darkshadow-23: I know, I know I just have no ideas!!!!  
  
My excuse for the lameness of this chapter: I was forced to teach gnomes how to drive  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V For those who want me to continue with this story and for those who was a fan to my other stories "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" " No Sanity Allowed" (My most successful story read it!) Please give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Welcome to Hell

Yes I know the last chapter sucked! But this one will be much better!!!! Well I'm not much for introductions so let's just start!!!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
[**Everybody is in Hell**] (Don't ask)  
  
"Where the hell are we??" Tea asks.  
  
Tristen ponders, "In hell?"  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Tea says, sweatdropping.  
  
"No really we're really in hell!" Tristan says, pointing to a sign.  
  
The sign says, "Welcome to Hell. Please, make yourself at home."  
  
"Oh," Tea mutters.  
  
"So... What are we doing in hell anyways?" Yami wonders.  
  
Yugi1 says, "You should know!"  
  
"ME?!" Yami says alarmed.  
  
Yugi2 agrees, "Yeah haven't you been in hell before?"  
  
Yami: ...  
  
[_Suddenly two figures appear out of no where_]  
  
The Male Figure says, "I am Osiris! Ruler of the Underworld!!!!"  
  
The Female Figure says, "I am Isis! Wife of Osiris and the Mistress of Magic!!!"  
  
"Isis? But Isis is from the second season this fic is based on the first season!" Joey says smartly.  
  
"No I'm another Isis," Isis says even more smartly.  
  
"Hey I know! You guys are Gods! Osiris, Ruler of the Underworld and Isis Mistress of Magic wife of Osiris and her brother!" Yami says even more than more smartly.  
  
Kaiba stares at them, "She's married to Osiris and her brother???"  
  
"No Osiris IS her brother!" Yami replies.  
  
Everyone else says, "SICK DUDE!" And backs away from what seems to be a very um "sick" Osiris and Isis.  
  
Yami Bakura adds, "You know in ancient Egypt its common for Pharaohs to marry their sister to keep the royal blood as pure as possible."  
  
Bakura wacks Yami Bakura with a mallet. "Shut up!!!" He says.  
  
"So you are the gods that brought us here!!!!" Says Yugi1.  
  
Osiris and Isis replies, "Yep!"  
  
Mokuba yells at them, "You suck!"  
  
"Now Mokuba, don't be rude! Show a little respect!" Bakura says.  
  
"You suck eggs!" Mokuba says,  
  
"Don't give him the satisfactory," Kaiba says with his usual tone of voice.  
  
"You're mother sucks eggs!!" Mokuba says.  
  
Everyone even Mokuba gasp.  
  
Mokuba quickly says, "I didn't mean that! I really didn't!"  
  
"Monkey, Fire, Evil," Mai says.  
  
Everyone except Mai looks at Mai.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking out loud . . ." Mai says innnocently.  
  
"Hello? Gods from Hell standing right in front of you . . .?" Isis says, trying to get some attention.  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast continues arguing.  
  
"I feel so forgotten!" Osiris says and starts to cry.  
  
"Let's just put them back to earth and go torture some souls," Isis says, trying to comfort him.  
  
Osiris sobs, "Okay," while still sobbing.  
  
[**Magically Goes Back to Kaiba's mansion**]  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Yami Bakura says, "Well I'm going to go back in the Ring now so if Pegasus comes tell him that . . . that I. . . um . . . like cheese!" He goes into the Ring.  
  
Pegasus walks casually into the room eating a sandwich.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you get that sandwich?!?!?!?!" Joey asks hungerly.  
  
"I found it in the corner if that room you out me in!!" Pegasus says, smiling.  
  
Joey death Glares Tea.  
  
Yugi2 tells Pegasus, "Yami Bakura told us to tell you that he likes cheese."  
  
Pegasus frowns, "Cheese what does that... HOLY SHIT!" Pegasus drops the sandwich and runs full-speed out the door.  
  
"MINE!" Joey says, diving for the sandwich.  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Review I must have ideas


	3. Oh My God! You Killed Prince Charming!

Hey wazzup? I'm writing two chapters from two stories today so don't be mad if this chapter is a little short!!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Disney!

* * *

"Whoa! Where the hell are we?" Tristen asks.  
  
"Not in hell, this place is all fairy tale like!" Mai says.  
  
Tea says, "Ooooooo! Look Mai! Dresses for 2 cents!"  
  
Mai and Tea runs to buy dresses for . . . um . . . two cents.  
  
[_Suddenly a guy rides into town in a white horse_]  
  
The Guy says, "Why hello, I have not seen ye before! You must be foreigners with thee strangeth clothing!"  
  
"Thou lost and want to leave quickly mayhap you are a bastard?" Yami Bakura says.  
  
"Huh? Wadda you talking about dude?" The Guy asks.  
  
Yami Bakura says, "Excuse me?????"  
  
"Pardon?" The Guy says.  
  
"Never mind," says Yami Bakura.  
  
"So what is you're name?" Yami asks.  
  
The Guy answers, "Why, I am Charming"  
  
"I'm sure you are, now what is your name?" Yugi one asks.  
  
The Guy repeats, "I am Charming"  
  
"God! We don't care if you're charming or not! What the crap is your name??" Kaiba yells.  
  
The Guy says, "I am afraid that you are mistaken! I am Charming!"  
  
"That's it let's kill him!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Dibs on head bashing!" Joey agrees.  
  
[_MANY MINUTES LATER_]  
  
[_The guy who is actually PRINCE Charming is dead! Man, Fairy Tale gone totally messed!]_  
  
Mai and Tea suddenly appears and says, "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED PRINCE CHARMING!"  
  
"Who?" Tristen asks.  
  
"You know the guy that marries Cinderella . . ." Mai answers.  
  
Joey cries, "Holy shit! We just killed a guy in Cinderella!"  
  
"Uh oh!" Yugi2 says.  
  
The Fairy Godmother pops up and says, "O dear! Thou Prince is dead! (A/N: Lol!) I have to send Cinderella to the ball! What ever shall we do???"  
  
"That's it, let's kill her!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Dibs on head bashing!" Joey agrees.  
  
[_SEVERAL MINUTES LATER_]  
  
[_Fairy Godmother is now fairy dust!_]  
  
Tea shakes her head, "O shit!"  
  
"You guys! OMG!" Mai cries.  
  
"Whoops, was that the fairy godmother?" Kaiba asks.  
  
Yami says, "DUH!"  
  
"If we don't fix this then the story will be ruined and we will never return home!" Bakura says for some reason.  
  
"I blame you Mokuba!" Yami Bakura claims.  
  
Tea suddenly thinks of an idea, "I got it! We will disguise as Prince Charming!"  
  
"What do you mean by 'We'?" Kaiba asks.  
  
Tea smiles, "I meant YOU Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"WHAT? WHY ME?" Kaiba yells.  
  
Justin Timberlake says, "Because you're an ass."  
  
Tea nods.  
  
"The hell are you doing here?" Yami says.  
  
Justin Timberlake shrugs, "I dunno... darkshadow-23 doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"Then how did you get in this fic?" Yugi2 asks.  
  
Justin Timberlake says, "I have no idea! Well I better go! Wait am I a singer or actor?"  
  
"Um . . . singer!" Tea thinks.  
  
Justin Timberlake says, "Really . . . ok, bye!" And disappears.  
  
"Anyways . . . let's go!" Tea says.  
  
[_Everyone except Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura and Yami Bakura is at Cinderella's house_]  
  
"Ok Yugi you will be the Fairy Godfather," Tea directs.  
  
"ME? WHY ME?" Yugi1 complains.  
  
"You are very short." Mai answers.  
  
"O shut up!" Yugi1 mutters.  
  
Tea calls, "Tristen! You done making the dress??"  
  
"Yep!" Tristen says, holding up a surprisingly nice dress.  
  
Yugi goes up to Cinderella.  
  
Everyone else is whispering, "Go Yugi! Go Yugi! It's your birthday! Uh huh! Uh huh! Go Yugi!"  
  
"Hello Cinderella!" Yugi1 says.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Cinderella asks.  
  
Yugi1 yells, "WHAT YOU SAY?"  
  
"Who are you?" Cinderella asks.  
  
"Oh . . . I am you're fairy godfather! You have to go to the ball and um stuff yea . . ." Yugi1 says.  
  
"But I don't have a dress!" Cinderella says.  
  
Yugi1 is muttering, "Who needs a dress you'll still be ugly just the same . . ."  
  
Cinderella asks, "Pardon?"  
  
"Uhhh nothing. So do you want to go to the ball?" Yugi1 asks.  
  
"Sure wide ass," Cinderella says.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Yugi1 screams.  
  
Cinderella answers, "Sure why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well here's your dress," Yugi1 says and shoves a dress in her face.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to magically put this on for me?" Cinderella complains.  
  
"Shut up and put in on!" Yugi1 says annoyed.  
  
Cinderella groans and goes to the bathroom to put the dress on.  
  
Tea runs quickly to Yugi1 to say, "Great job Yugi! No here are her glass slippers!"  
  
Yugi1 is about to grab the 'slippers' but says, "Hey! These are plastic shoes!"  
  
"Hey take what you get! Good thing Joey just so happened to have a pair in his pockets!" Tea says.  
  
Joey waves and smiles.  
  
Yugi1 rolls his eyes and grabs the 'slippers'.  
  
Cinderella comes in as soon as Tea leaves and says, "There, done."  
  
"Here are you're friggin' slippers," Yugi1 says in a grump.  
  
"Um . . . those are plastic shoes!" Cinderella says.  
  
"How would you know! Plastic isn't invented yet!" Yugi1 yells.  
  
"Hmmm you're right. Ok then," Cinderella says, puting on the 'slippers'.  
  
"Your ride is outside," Yugi1 says.  
  
Yugi1 and Cinderella goes outside.  
  
"Man, sweet ride!" Yugi1 exclaims.  
  
[_There's a 4 by 4 Jeep Wrangler sitting outside!!!!!_]  
  
"Here's your ride Cinderella!" Tea says.  
  
"A Jeep? It's the 16th century! We have couches!" Cinderella says.  
  
Mai says, "But this is so much sweeter don't you think?"  
  
Cinderella agrees, "Ok but can I have a Mercedes instead?"  
  
Joey smiles, "Ok!"  
  
Jeep (It was actually Tristen) turns into a SWEET Mercedes.  
  
Cinderella gets into the car.  
  
"Why do I have to be the car!!" Tristen complains  
  
"Because You're name in Japanese is Honda!" Tea replies.  
  
"Point taken," Tristen sighs.  
  
"And besides you are so much more useful as a car then as a person!" Mai says.  
  
"I SAID point taken!" Tristen yelled.  
  
Yami puts on some sunglasses, "Time to ride!"  
  
"Are you sure you know how to drive??" Yugi2 asks.  
  
"Sure! I took "How to Work Future Inventions 101" in Ancient Egypt!" Yami says proudly. Yami can't start car. "Shit!"  
  
"Um . . . Yami, that's the brake . . ." Tea said.

Yugi2: He must have failed tha class -.-;  
  
"I know that! I just wanted to check if it worked! Yep it does! Now let's go!" Yami says. He hits the gas and drives like crazy!  
  
[_MEANWHILE AT THE BALL_]  
  
Kaiba is in a lawyer's suit.  
  
Mokuba and Bakura and Yami Bakura are giggling at Kaiba like crazy.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear this!!" Kaiba complains.  
  
"Sorry Seto but that was all we can find!" Mokuba says.  
  
"A lawyer's suit??? Where the heck did you find a lawyer's suit in Fairy Tale land??" Kaiba yells.  
  
Yami Bakura answers, "It was on sale! 1 cent!"

Mokuba and Bakura and Yami Bakura laughs like crazy.

* * *

Well I'm ending it here! The ending? O long story short, Cinderella goes to the ball sees Kaiba dances with him blah, blah, blah . . . Kaiba decide to kill her instead of marring her . . . Little kids who are reading this story cries and jumps of skyscrapers blah, blah, blah. Boring story huh? Well review anyway!!!! And people who haven't read my other story "No Sanity Allowed" should really read it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Review! PLEASE! 


	4. Wierd MSN Conversation

Hey finally third chapter! Yeah I know why so long? Because I was moving and I lost internet for about 4 days and my story "No Sanity Allowed" was taken off by fanfic because of a BIG misunderstanding! If you want me to continue with that story or any other story then please e-mail or something to tell them to put "No Sanity Allowed" and all the reviews back up! Because I might become very depressed about thing and not write at fanfic for a long time! If you want more info on this then check out my profile or leave a review with your e-mail and I'll e-mail you! Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! MSN but she does own this conversation!

* * *

"The end has come!" Joey types.  
  
Joey types again, "yeah it's coming . . ."  
  
"Anytime now," Joey types.  
  
"Yep it's coming," Joey repeats.  
  
"noooooooooooo, just 2 more pieces!" Yami types.  
  
"just waitin' for it," Joey types again.  
  
Joey types again, "yep it's coming aiight."  
  
"yep, yep, yep, I can feel it in my bones," Joey types.  
  
"OK!" Yami types.  
  
"it sure is comin'," types Joey.  
  
Joey types, "yeah it's coming."  
  
Joey types, "very close now."  
  
Joey types, "I can almost see it now."  
  
Joey types, "damn it's close."  
  
Joey types, "just a little more"  
  
"yep look at it!" Joey types excitedly.  
  
"there it is!" Joey types again.  
  
"OKKKKKKKK!" Yami is annoyed.  
  
"very close," Joey says.  
  
Joey says, "it's coming."  
  
"yep it sure is a beauty," Joey says.  
  
"wow," Joey says.  
  
"SHUT UUUUUP!" Yami screams.  
  
"it looks cool," Joey says.  
  
"it's so close I can almost touch it," Joey brags.  
  
"should I touch it? It's so damn close," Joey asks.  
  
"man its close!" Joey says.  
  
"SHUT UP DUDE!" Yami cries.  
  
"I can smeel it!" Joey types.  
  
"smell I mean!" Joey corrects.  
  
"man it is so bright!" says Joey.  
  
"wow amazing thing that is!" Joey brags.  
  
Yami: =X  
  
"whoa u should see it!" Joey says.  
  
"PLEASE shut up?" Yami pleas.  
  
"it's so close I can take a picture of it," Joey says.  
  
"should I take a picture of it?" Joey asks.  
  
"maybe, I mean man its close!" Joey says.  
  
"maybe I should say hello," Joey wonders out loud.  
  
"naw don't wanna scare it away!" Joey says.  
  
"man it's so brilliant!" Joey exclaims.  
  
Joey says, "you should really see it close up!"  
  
Joey says, "the real thing up close and personal!"  
  
"man it totally rocks!" Joey says.  
  
"YEP." Says Joey.  
  
"ok, ok I'll stop talking about the wonderful thing," Joey sighs.  
  
"what're we talkin bout again?" Yami asks.  
  
"ok?" Joey asks.  
  
"or shall I continue?" Joey asks.  
  
"NO!" Yami yells.  
  
"ok," Joey shrugs.  
  
"O it's going away now, " Joey says.  
  
"man can it stay a little longer?" Joey says.  
  
"it's so cool," Joey says.  
  
"and bright," Joey says.  
  
"well there it goes," Joey says.  
  
"still looks nice," Joey says.  
  
"it'll be back I can feel it," Joey says.  
  
"the end is not bright," Yami says.  
  
"man look at it float like that!" Joey says.  
  
"I can still see it," Joey says.  
  
"I shall block u!" Yami threatens.  
  
"look at it move so swift yet smooth," Joey says.  
  
"wow it is amazing!" Joey says.  
  
"simply brilliant!" Joey exclaims.  
  
"I can still make it out," Joey says, squinting.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss it!" Joey sighs.  
  
"good bye!" Joey cries.  
  
"I think it waved!" Joey says happily.  
  
Joey waves back and says, "BYE! COME BACK SOON!"  
  
**YOU HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY YAMI**

* * *

Inspired by a MSN Conversation that I had  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Please review this might be my last chapter on if my story "No Sanity Allowed" Is not restored! If you want my stories to continue please do something to get my story back! Thanks! 


	5. Why am I making fun of Joey agian?

Man, it's been a long time since I updated huh? Well I'm not gonna count how long, I'm way too lazy! Well let's continue with this completely random chapter since I got no ideas!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: I don't wanna do it anymore!  
  
Me: But you have to!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: No!  
  
Me: That's it you're fired!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: FINE! [Stomps out]  
  
Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Hey doesn't Joey mean baby kangaroo?" Kaiba says randomly.  
  
"Yep!" Tristen replies.  
  
Joey pouts, "HEY! That's mean!"  
  
"Man our dad is crazy! How wonder you're so stupid! You're name is baby kangaroo!" Serenity says,  
  
"Hey! Let's all call Joey B.K. now!" Yugi says,  
  
"You mean like Burger King???" Yami asks.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi says, smiling.  
  
"Waaaaaah! You people are mean!" Joey cries.  
  
Bakura smiles. "We sure are!"  
  
"Honestly I think we should continue calling him Joey. . ." Yami Bakura starts,  
  
"Yea! =)" Joey agrees.  
  
" . . . The dog," Yami Bakura finishes.  
  
"Crap! =(" Joey says sadly.  
  
Malik appears out of no where to say, "Haha! Joey's a baby kangaroo!"  
  
"Hey you're not supposed to be in this fic! It's still the first season!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Oh, bye then!" Malik disappears to no where.  
  
"Do you think a camel can carry a cement mixer?" Mai asks.  
  
"It depends. . ." Kaiba says.  
  
"Is the cement mixer full?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Or halfway?" Yami aks.  
  
"Or empty?" Joey asks.  
  
"Hmmmmm . . ." Mai thinks.  
  
Bakura asks, H"ow strong is the camel?"  
  
Mai thinks, then says, "He tried to ride a BMX backwards with his two friends at each peddle."  
  
"Camels ride BMX's?" Tea exclaims.  
  
"The friends also had cement mixers." Mai adds.  
  
Yami Bakura exclaims, "What!?"  
  
"If they can carry cement mixers then I don't see why not!" Mai says.  
  
"How can a camel carry a cement mixer while riding a bike backwards?" Yami says.  
  
"And still eat his strawberry ice cream?" Yugi asks.  
  
"No no! lemme explain!" Mai says.  
  
Everyone Else says, "Okkkk."  
  
"The camel is riding a BMX carrying a cement mixer with two other camel friends also with cement mixers on their backs except the cement mixers are filled with strawberry ice cream!" Mai explains.  
  
" . . . ok then, what are you asking us?" Tea says.  
  
"Can the camel is riding a BMX carrying a cement mixer with two other camel friends also with cement mixers on their backs except the cement mixers are filled with strawberry ice cream?" Mai asks.  
  
"Yes, it's possible," Kaiba answers.  
  
"Good!" Mai smiles.  
  
"Why are you asking anyways?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Ohh no reason," Mai Whistles innocently.

Everyone except Mai backs away from what appears to be a very STRANGE, TWISTED, and just PLAIN WRONG Mai.  
  
"So. . . Joey's a kangaroo?" Kaiba says.  
  
"D'oh!" joey pouts.  
  
"Joey, you're so stupid that the mind reader gave you a 50 % discount!" Serenity says,  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey exclaims.  
  
Yugi adds, "Joey, you're so twisted that if someone wanted to speak you're mind, you'd be speechless!"  
  
"You are supposed to be my best friend!" Joey cries.  
  
Yugi replies, "Things change!"  
  
"Oh! I got one!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Go ahead!" Kaiba urges.  
  
"NO!" Joey says,  
  
"You're so ugly you give Freddy Krueger nightmares!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Who's Freddy Krueger?" Tea asks.  
  
"No idea but Joey sure is ugly!" Mokuba exclaims.  
  
"YEA! I mean. . . SHUT UP!" Joey yells.  
  
Yami says, "Joey, you're so ugly you're reflection got scared and ran away!"  
  
"HEY!" Joey exclaims.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Yami replies.  
  
"I got beaten up by my reflection in darkshadow-23's other fic for you're information!" Joey says  
  
darkshadow-23 says, "Smooth Josef, smooth."  
  
"Josef? Who the hell is that?" Joey says confused.  
  
Serenity replies, "That's your name you idiot!"  
  
"Joey's so mental he fell out of the family tree and they wouldn't let him back in!" Kaiba says.  
  
Yami says, "Good one!"  
  
Kaiba and Yami gives each other high fives.  
  
"And you guys are supposed to be enemies!" Joey says,  
  
Yami Bakura says in a quite voice, "Joey's so wacked that he broke into a house and he couldn't get out!"  
  
Joey yells, "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"Well I said it loud!" Yami Bakura says.  
  
"I GOT ONE!" Bakura yells.  
  
"You are supposed to be the nice one!" Joey says.  
  
"But I fell so left out!" Bakura pouts.  
  
"I haven't said anything for the last 2 conversations!" Tristen says.  
  
"Joey, you're so ugly that you once went to an ugly contest and the judges said, 'Sorry no professionals.'" Bakura says.  
  
Everyone except Joey says, "GOOD ONE!" And does high fives.  
  
"Everyone hates me!" Joey sniffs.  
  
AnimeAngel says, "I don't! I'm still a Joey fan! I will defend you're- oops I gotta go draw something that doesn't involve you! Bye!" And Disappears.  
  
"DAMN!" Joey cursed.  
  
Tea adds, "You're so thick you left you're brain to science but they wouldn't take it!"  
  
"You're so ugly you walked into a haunted house and came out with a job!" Tristen says.  
  
Yami says, "We are so good at Joey disses!"

* * *

Yep that was lame! But I got no ideas so . . . tough! Ha! You have to gimme ideas now! IN YOUR FACE!

!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Ideas! NOW! Or I'll [insert threat here]


	6. YGO Cast in Black

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!  
  
Yugi: THANKS! Hey . . . it's not my birthday!  
  
Really?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. . .  
  
Shrugs Then I'll keep all you're presents!  
  
Yugi: Me and my big mouth!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: darkshadow-23 doesn't -  
  
[_Gets interrupted by me_]  
  
Sorry DG but I'm afraid I have to fire you!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: But I have a family to support! I need to put my kids through college!  
  
Real sorry man, but I'm saving up money for a CD writer  
  
Disclaimer Guy: NOOOOOOOO! [_evaporates_]  
  
Poor dude. Oh well! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Joey says, ". . . So very beautiful! So smart! No flaws! Perfectly perfect! Lovely! Awesome! Cool! My dear I can not live without you!"  
  
"Um . . . Joey?" Mai says.  
  
"Yes?" Joey replies.  
  
Mai asks, "Are you going to eat that cheeseburger?"  
  
Joey answers, "Why of course! It is so perfectly perfect! So very beautiful! So smart! No fla-"  
  
Tristen groans, "We get the point!" (A/N: I saw a shop called 'Tristen' once and it was a clothing store! Tristen Taylor? Shop called Tristen that sells clothes? What do you think huh?)  
  
[_Suddenly Yami and Kaiba and Mokuba and Yugi (wearing in entirely black) crash through the . . . um . . . window?_]  
  
Yami flashes a badge and announces, "I am agent YY."  
  
Kaiba also flashes a badge and says, "I am agent SK."  
  
Mokuba does the same and says, "I am agent MK."  
  
Yugi finishes off to say, "I am agent Y."  
  
"What are you guys supposed to be?" Tea asks.  
  
Mokuba replies, "Agents! Duh!"  
  
Joey who is eating cheeseburger asks, "from where?"  
  
"Joey finally asked a question that makes sense!" Mai says, excited.  
  
Tristen nods, "Must be that cheeseburger."  
  
"We are the agents of the MIB and the SWAT team," Yami announces.  
  
"And the NYPD and the LAPD," Yugi adds.  
  
Kaiba also joins in and says, "And the CAI and the NATH Team."  
  
"And every other abbreviated secret government organization!" Mokuba finishes.  
  
Tea stares at them and says, "How very . . . interesting."  
  
Yugi smiles, "I thought of it! =)"  
  
"Nu uh! I did!" Mokuba argues.  
  
Yugi glares and says, "I did you little brat!"  
  
"Little? I'm almost taller that you!" Mokuba retorts.  
  
"At least I don't have so much hair! It looks like your head exploded with black hair!" Yugi says.  
  
"Well how about you? You have so many different colors on your hair you can create your own crayon factory!" Mokuba screams.  
  
"Well, that made no sense!" Yugi cries.  
  
Mokuba says, "Anyone with the brain the size of a pea can figure it out!"  
  
"If I have a pea brain you have no brain at all!" Yugi insults.  
  
"This sound a bit familiar . . ." Joey says, finishing off the cheeseburger.  
  
"Didn't they diss you like that last week?" Tristen asks.  
  
Joey replies, "Sure did!"  
  
"So who DID create this new organization?" Ryou asks.  
  
Kaiba replies, "I did."  
  
Yami: Yea he did actually  
  
"NO HE DIDN'T! I DID!" Yugi claims.  
  
"Yea! My brother did! That means I did too!" Mokuba boasts.  
  
Bakura asks, "How can that mean you did too?"  
  
"Brothers think alike!" Mokuba anwsers.  
  
Yugi yells, "CURSE YOU YAMI!"  
  
[_Giant thundercloud appears and blows Yami into bits_]  
  
"Whoops! =)" Yugi says, innocently.  
  
Joey shakes his head, "Smooth move Yuges."  
  
"It was an accident!" Yugi claims.  
  
Mokuba says, "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED YAMI!"  
  
Yami jumps up and says, "No he didn't."  
  
"Holy shit you're alive!" Yugi exclaims.  
  
Everyone except Yugi backs away from a un-Yugi like Yugi. (A/N: If that makes any sense)  
  
"You are such foolish mortals!" Yami says.  
  
"I agree!" Bakura says, agreeing.  
  
Yami and Bakura shares a high five.  
  
"So . . . Joey at his 'true love' the YGO Cast in Black is separated. What do we do now?" Mai asks.  
  
"It's Yami's turn to cook!" Yugi says.  
  
Everyone except Yugi and Yami says, "Gotta go, bye!" And Runs fast far, far away.  
  
Yami asks, "Now who will taste test for me?"  
  
"Oh well maybe I should cook instead!" Yugi says.  
  
Yami says, "No way! I can do it!"  
  
"Do you even know how to cook?" Yugi asks.  
  
Yami who obviously doesn't know, says, "Of course! Pharaohs can do all!"  
  
"Ok. . . I'll go watch T.V. then," Yugi says skeptically and goes to watch TV.  
  
Yami goes to kitchen and finds a cook book called '50 recipes of food to cook for your aibou'.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Shouldn't be that hard! I've seen slaves done it a million times!" Yami says.  
  
Cook Book: #1: Beat eggs  
  
Yami frowns, "Weird . . ." He shrugs and go finds some eggs and starts hitting them. "DIE YOU FREAKING EGGS! DIIIIEEEEE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE EGGS! DIE YOU FOOLISH EGGS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami has an evil crazy glint in his eyes. "YOU ARE BEATEN!"  
  
Yugi says from the living room, "Hey Yami, are you doing okay in there?!?"  
  
"Fine! Absolutely great!" Yami says, with smashed up yoke and egg shells are all over his fists.  
  
Cook Book: #2: Pour two cups of flour into a bowl and a cup and a half of water  
  
"Flower? I've never eaten flower in Egypt! Now where do I get flower? Oh yea! Yugi's grampa has a flower garden!" Yami says.  
  
[_Yami Goes to the flower garden and puts all the flowers in two LARGE bags_]  
  
[_The Flower Garden Is destroyed_]  
  
"That should be enough! Let's see. . . Add water?" Yami says.  
  
[_Yami Adds 1 and 1 half gallons of water_]  
  
Cook Book: #3: Add the beaten eggs and stir until you get a smooth batter  
  
Yami grabs the broken egg yoke and egg shells and dump them with the flower and water then he Stirs real, real hard.  
  
Cook Book: #4: Use a frying pan and cook the batter. Flip every few minutes. Soon you're pancake will be done!  
  
"Yuck! This smells awful! Mortals eat this? O well," Yami sighs and starts pouring batter onto frying pan.  
  
[_Suddenly the batter is exploding and stuff_]  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Yami screams.  
  
"You okay in there Yami?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Um. . . Fine just doing some innocent swearing!" Yami lies.  
  
Yugi says, "Ok then . . ."  
  
Yami quickly take the batter out of the frying pan.  
  
[_The Batter Has holes in it and is on fire_]  
  
"HOLY SHIY! The kitchen is on fire! And my gallons of water are empty!" Yami swears again.  
  
Cook Book: #5: After your pancake is done pour syrup over them for a more satisfying taste!  
  
"Syrup? That sticky stuff?" Yami says.  
  
[_Yami Grabs a syrup bottle and throws it on the pancake and the fire_]  
  
[_The fire stops_]  
  
Yami says, "Man this stuff really works!" =)  
  
Yugi asks, "What's that smell Yami?"  
  
Yami sniffs the air.  
  
[_The Air Smells like burnt stuff, fertilizer, sea water, burning metal and syrup_]  
  
Yugi runs into kitchen and yells, "HOLY SHIT YAMI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!"  
  
"Don't look at me! It was like that when I got here!" Yami claims.

* * *

What happens to Yami? Who knows what Yugi can do when he gets mad! They cut that out when they air the Yu-Gi-Oh! Shows! Anyways . . . Anyone wanna co- author a story with me? Just review! I'll read some of you're stories! TTFN!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V **Quote**: Review Dudes, It's the only way! - by darkshadow-23 


	7. This chapter is mostly about Joey, Tea a...

WASUP?! Been busy lately with. . . T.V. SHIT! Stupid millennia scale. . . Can you people give me spoilers about battle city? I'm at the part where Yami/Yugi is battling with Kaiba against the two idiots with masks! Did I mention that they were idiots? Anyways . . .  
  
Yugi2: I'm back!  
  
Yugi1: From where?  
  
Yugi2: DUH! Vacation to Egypt?  
  
Yami: You went to Egypt without me?!?!  
  
Yugi2: Yep!  
  
- - -  
  
Disclaimer Guy: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Hey! What are you doing here! I thought I fired you!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: You did, but I've been hanging around eating out of your trash  
  
-.-' Fine you can have you're job back I can't buy that CD writer anyways  
  
Disclaimer Guy: YES!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Tristen: I want cheese!  
  
Mai: You always want cheese! You suck!  
  
Kaiba: What are you doing in my house?  
  
Tea: This is our house now! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: *Edges away from Tea*  
  
Tea: Can't I be insane once and a while?  
  
Yami: *Barks like a dog*  
  
Mokuba: I should be in the story more! I look cool!  
  
Tristen: I should be in the story more! I'd look cool with a shaved head but noooooooooo!  
  
*Suddenly Serenity comes dragging Joey with a box of donuts in his arms (who's crying by the way)*  
  
Yugi2: Why is Joey crying?  
  
Serenity: I don't know but ever since last night's 'Care Bears' show he's been like this! (A/N: I don't own Care Bears I don't even watch it! All I know is that they are colourful bears that save the world by . . . painting rainbows?)  
  
Joey: That poor *insert Care Bear here* *Bursts into tears*  
  
Yugi1: I LIKE SOFT THINGS!  
  
Everyone else: *Backs away from Yugi1*  
  
Joey: *Continues crying*  
  
Kaiba: THAT'S IT! *Shoves Joey out the window and steals his donuts*  
  
Tristen: SWEET DUDE!  
  
Everyone else: *Looks at Tristen*  
  
Tristen: I mean, Kaiba dude that was wrong!  
  
Mokuba: My brother did a good thing today!  
  
Mai: You sound like a priest!  
  
Mokuba: A what?  
  
Tea: I have nothing to say! That's it! I'm telling everyone a rumour! THIS STORY ISN'T RANDOM! It's all planned out! For this chapter, Joey's going to come back and came after Kaiba! And then Mokuba will -  
  
*Gets cut off by Yami who has stabbed Tea*  
  
Serenity: Ohhhhh crap!  
  
Mai: Why'd you do that?  
  
Yami: But . . . but. . . I thought everyone wanted Tea dead!  
  
Serenity: Of course! But now that she's dead we can't wish for her to be dead anymore!  
  
Tristen: Now that is some good logic!  
  
Mai: Plus she's like one of the ONLY girls in this show! Now we are short one girl!  
  
Serenity: Screw you Yami!  
  
Ryou: YEA! I'm finally the one that didn't harm anyone when I tried to help! WOOHOO!  
  
Kaiba: When did you get here?  
  
Ryou: I choose not to respond to that  
  
Mokuba: I got to go take a bathroom!  
  
Yugi1: No need for a public announcement!  
  
Yami: *Whispering to himself* Yes! Now everyone has forgotten about Tea's death!  
  
Mokuba: *Walking up the stairs to the bathroom* Oh yea and don't forget that Yami killed Tea! *Disappears up the stairs*  
  
Yami: SHIT!  
  
Bakura: Maybe Tea isn't dead maybe she's just . . . dead  
  
Yugi1: Well that made sense!  
  
Bakura: I knew it would! =^.^= (A/N: For some reason Bakura and Ryou remind me of cats?)  
  
*Flash of lightning and then Joey is at the doorway*  
  
Kaiba: AHHHHHH! What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: I want my donuts.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?! You . . . you came all the way HERE to get your donuts?  
  
Joey: Nobody takes my donuts.  
  
Kaiba: Are you crazy?  
  
Joey: JUST GIVE ME MY DONUTS!  
  
Kaiba: I. . . I can't. I ate them.  
  
Joey: Then I'm gonna have to CUT them out of you. *Pulls out a dull butter knife*  
  
Kaiba: *Running down the street as fast as he can*  
  
Tristen: MAN he runs fast! Well I better run after him! *Runs to burger place instead of finding Kaiba*  
  
Serenity: He's never coming back is he?  
  
Yugi2: Nope!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Tristen: *Leaving Burger village*  
  
Dude Man: Gee, that young man has translucent hands. Interesting effect.  
  
Tristen: WTF? *Looks at hands*  
  
Tristen's Hands: Are translucent (Translucent: Transparent, see-through, clear, etc.) (Etc. et cetera)  
  
Tristen: Hamburgers are cool!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
In my other story (No Sanity Allowed) Tristen has fire powers and in this story he's transparent! Why? Because he does almost nothing in the series! He tries to save Mokuba and stays with Serenity in the hospital! I've never even seen him duel! Even Tea duelled once!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review!!!! And read my other story No Sanity Allowed! 


	8. Extreme Stuff

Hi! Hi! I'm writing this chapter right after a day that I've posted chapter 7!! And I have to say I'm getting less reviews then I have then on 'What Yugi Does on a Saturday' and this is the sequel too! *Shakes head* If I don't get more reviews then I'll lose hope and stop writing this story and then stop writing 'No Sanity Allowed'! So recommend it to all your friends! Even if they don't have fanfic! Oh yea before I forget I'm going to end this story soon due to the density of reviews! I'm going to start a new story which is not really humour it's a SERIOUS story!!! That's what you get for not reviewing! No worries I'm just trying this serious thing out! So stay tune for the new story!!  
  
Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Anime*Angel since I COMPLETELY forgot about her in my other story No Sanity Allowed! Very sorry! Yep I'm sorry! Yep!  
  
A*A: Shut up and continue with the story!  
  
*Sniff* Yes master!  
  
A*A: *Smirks like Seto Kaiba*  
  
By the way I'll be needing ideas soon. . . I'm gonna read all the past reviews with ideas and post them in the next chapter probably!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: I'm back! Uh huh! I rock! WHOOOO HOOO! Darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of these commercials!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
Bakura + Kaiba + Yami: Mr. Clean! Mr. Clean! *Takes off shirts and starts rubbing Mr. Clean on their chests (A/N: 0.0')*  
  
Joey: Awww man! I wanna do that too!  
  
Everyone else except for Joey: O.O"  
  
Joey: Heh *Looks around suspiciously*  
  
Tea: You three stop it!  
  
Bakura + Kaiba + Yami: Awwwwwww! Why?  
  
Tea: Because I have Sunny D! The power of the sun in a bottle!  
  
Bakura + Kaiba +Yami: Mmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Mokuba: Zoom, zoom, zoom!  
  
Yugi: OH NO! MY DARK MAGICIAN!  
  
Mokuba: What's his problem?  
  
Bakura: He's PMSing *Smirks*  
  
Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Bakura: It's when -  
  
Ryou: *Bonks Bakura over the head with a mallet* ^.^ we'll tell you when you're -  
  
Bakura: IT BURNS!!!!!! IT BURNS!!  
  
Tristen: What burns?  
  
Bakura: . . . Nothing?  
  
Tea: Awww! For me? *Grabs beer from Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: HEY! THAT'S MINE!  
  
Tea + Serenity + Mai: What would you do for a Kodiak Bar?  
  
A*A: Hmmmmmmm . . .  
  
Joey: *Points* Ahhh! What are you doing here?  
  
A*A: Nothing, just observing . . .  
  
Yugi1: Observing What?  
  
A*A: Nothing much! I got left out in darkshadow-23's other story so I get to be in this chapter to make up for it! =^.^=  
  
Yugi2: Um yeah?  
  
Joey: WHO WANTS TO PLAY PINBALL!  
  
A*A: I hate pinball! (A/N: Um if you actually DO like pinball then um sorry? ^.^')  
  
Joey: Or do you love it?  
  
A*A: I hate it  
  
Joey: Do you hate it, or LOVE it?  
  
A*A: I'm pretty sure I hate it  
  
Joey: Ohhh you mean you love it?  
  
A*A: I hate it!!!  
  
Yugi1: There's no 'I' in team!  
  
Kaiba: But there is an 'M' and an 'E'  
  
Yugi1: WHAT?!  
  
Kaiba: T-E-A-M There's an 'M' and an 'E'  
  
Yugi1: Gee thanks for totally bashing my metaphor!  
  
Tristen: What's a metaphor?  
  
Yugi1: It's like the fancy way of saying 'figure of speech'  
  
Mokuba: Since when does speech have a figure?  
  
Joey: *Grins* Huba huba!  
  
Mai: *Slaps Joey*  
  
A*A: This seems so familiar!  
  
Yami: Yea this is from the other story!  
  
Darkshadow-23: Yep! *nods* that's right! I'm advertising for my other story!  
  
Ryou: Are you sure that you're allowed to do that?  
  
Darkshadow-23: . . . No  
  
Bakura: You can get sued! You get kicked out of fanfiction! You can . . . HEY A QUARTER!  
  
Darkshadow-23: -_-'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
Yes I know it's a short chapter! That's why I'm ending this story! Way too less reviews! IF you can keep up the reviews I'll continue but if you can't I'll be ending it around chapter 10!! Well read No Sanity Allowed and vote for whom to die! C ya!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Pie is YUM! Review! I DARE YOU! (And if you want me to read a story of yours tell me and leave the story name!) 


	9. Yay! Extreme Randomness! Nothing Makes S...

Hi dudes! This is the final chapter of 'When Stupidity Strikes'! Yes I know it's been a long journey! This is even a sequel to 'What Yugi Does on a Saturday'! I'm going to start a DBZ story! So if you like DBZ or just want to read my story then go read it!  
  
It's going to be completely random! This story is co-authored by Anime*Angel! She has written stories such as 'Where Have All the Cards Gone?' 'Chibi Randomness,' and her new and only LOTR story, 'Dear Diary.' I enjoy all her stories (yea pretty much! =P) and you dudes should read it as well! She is the co-author for today because she helped me write this! Sort of. . .  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 and Anime*Angel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! We both share this chapter in this story though!  
  
And presenting . . . THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'WHEN STUPIDITY STRIKES'!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Yugi1: I must die now *dies*  
  
Yugi1: I'm alive! WHEEEE!  
  
Yugi2: Oh-Kay  
  
Joey: Lalalalalalalalalala! I like candy! Nananananananana! I like candy!  
  
Yugi2: WOW! What does this button do?!?  
  
Tea: WOAAAAAH!  
  
Yami: WHEEEEEEEEE! Purple!  
  
Joey: PUSHIYPUSHITPUSHIT!  
  
Bakura: Push it!  
  
Yugi1: Hey look! It's that dude I don't know! Look at him staring at me like I'm insane!  
  
Joey: Press it!  
  
Tea: WOAAAAAAH!  
  
Ryou: BUNNY! BUNNY! Hop, hop! BUNNY!  
  
Kaiba: HEY DUDE THAT YUGI DONT KNOW!  
  
Yami: *Barks like a dog*  
  
Mokuba: Fishy, fishy! Shiny fishy!  
  
Kaiba: Ooooooooh!  
  
Joey: WOW! Is that a bowl?!??! Let's glue it to that satellite! Ouch! I fell off of a 3 story house! COOL!  
  
Mokuba: A shiny fish! Is oh so nice!  
  
Tristen: Sweeeet!  
  
Yugi2: Let's glue the spoon too!  
  
Yugi1: MMMEEEEE LIKEY! Wowowowowowow! Spoons are shiiinnnnie!  
  
Yugi1: I spelled shiny wrong! WOWOWOWOWOWOW!  
  
Tea: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Mokuba: I GET DIBS ON BIBS!  
  
Kaiba: I get dibs on . . . ribs!  
  
Yami: Mmmm ribs!  
  
Bakura: And . . . cribs!  
  
Yugi1: And . . . BUNNIES! THE BUNNIES!  
  
Tristen: Did you know Joey's being probed by aliens?  
  
Joey: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Ryou: COOL!  
  
Mokuba: I like aliens!  
  
Yami: They're my friends  
  
Bakura: They speak funny languages  
  
Alien #1: Broomish!  
  
-  
  
(A/N: This is the part where I start writing on my own again! The part above is a conversation we both had on MSN! Neither Anime*Angel nor I own MSN!)  
  
-  
  
Serenity: *Pops out of no where* WOWIE! My only brother is being eaten by aliens! COOLIO!  
  
Alien #372: NANANANANANNAA! BANANA!  
  
Joey: YAY! This is so fun! WHEEEEE! *Being eaten by aliens*  
  
Mokuba: I knew 'Banana' is an alien word!  
  
Kaiba: It's an alien food too!  
  
Tea: WOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOAAAAAA! WHEEEEEEE! EVERTHING IS FUN WHEN IT STARTS WITH A 'W' AND IS SCREAMED REALLY LOUD! WEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi1: Who wear short shorts?!?!? I DO! I DO! LOOKIE MY DARK MAGICIAN SHORT SHORTS! *Pulls pants off and reveals Dark Magician boxers* THEY ARE LIMITED EDITION! YAY!  
  
Tristen: HEY DUDES! I AM GOING COMANDO! *Pulls off cloths and reveals . . . nothing! Literally! His body is see through! You can see his neck and head up. His hands and wrists are there but everything else is transparent!*  
  
Yugi2: I am now part of the Fellowship of the Ring! YAY!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yugi2: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
-  
  
(A/N: I've never seen the LOTR movie or read the books so I know nothing of this! Ask Anime*Angel! She'll explain it!  
  
Anime*Angel: It's about . . . *Gets cut off with mad crazy screaming*)  
  
-  
  
Joey: WHAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! *Is mad crazy screaming*  
  
Mokuba: It's the end of the world! YAY! The Earth is getting destroyed by aliens! YAY!  
  
Kaiba: I wanna be an alien!  
  
Mokuba: You are! We jumped a train to Japan! We are actually from Scotland! We are not only refugees, we are foreigners and aliens!  
  
Tea: WOWOWOWOWIE!  
  
Yami: You mean like aliens that are from another country not from another planet?  
  
Mokuba: YEAH! And you have to get married to someone in the place where you ran to so you won't get eaten by Scottish people! (A/N: No offence to Scottish people!)  
  
Kaiba: I WANNA BE EATEN! *Attempts to fly to Scotland but instead shrinks and flies into Alien #146's mouth*  
  
Alien #146: YUMMY!  
  
Tristen: HOLY SHIT! The alien at that dude man! WOWIE!  
  
Tea: WHOOOOOOOOOAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Mokuba: *Does some mad crazy screaming and attacks Alien #146* YEEEEEAHHHHH! *Makes like Jackie Chan and beats up Alien #146* (A/N: We don't own Jackie Chan! It would be cool though! He can teach us Kung Fu!)  
  
Alien #146: *Explodes*  
  
Kaiba: *Flies out of Alien #146's stomach and is filled with guts and yucky stuff! =P* COOLIO!  
  
Mokuba: I SAVED THE DAY!  
  
Serenity: Save Joey!  
  
Mokuba: NO!  
  
Tea: WHOOOOOOAAAAAAHH! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kaiba: HEY! I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE! *Stops breathing and dies* Whoopsies!  
  
Yugi2: COOLIO!  
  
Joey: *Is singing the song from that Adam Sandler Movie 'Billy Madison'* (A/N: We don't own Adam Sandler or his movies 'cause if we did we would be filthy rich and won't be writing this fanfic!) *Is also in a clown costume* Hey! I'm that clown! I bet you thought I was dead! But I actually got a concussion in my head! (A/N: It sounded better in the movie! -_-')  
  
Tristen: CLOWNS!  
  
Yami: Clowns are aliens!  
  
Bakura: MY NAME IS BAKURA! What a weird name!!!!!!!!! LALALALALALALALA!  
  
-  
  
Flash Back  
  
-  
  
*Bakura is sitting in a fancy restaurant with 2 men with black Men In Black - like suits (A/N: Nope! We don't own the M.I.B!)*  
  
Dude in M.I.B. Suit #1: Now do you understand? Dude in M.I.B. Suit #2: This is official copyrighted infringement!  
  
Bakura: *Nods*  
  
Dude in M.I.B. Suit #1 and #2: *Leaves Bakura's table and leaves the fancy restaurant*  
  
Ryou: *Is near by and walks up to Bakura* What was that all about?  
  
Bakura: Apparently our hair styles are copyrighted by Inu-Yasha and the makers of Inu Yasha! (A/N: We don't own Inu Yasha and has never seen the shows or manga!)  
  
Ryou: O.o;  
  
-  
  
End Flashback  
  
-  
  
Yugi1: OH FREAKING NO! Yami stole my short, shorts! WAAAAAAAH!  
  
Yami: *Giggling like a little school girl* (A/N: No offence! Man so many Author's Notes! I'm tired!)  
  
Joey: I'M ALIVE I AM SO HAPPY! I will now and forever cherish my life!  
  
Tristen: HEY GUYS! GIANT MUTATED GIRAFFES ARE TAKING OVER AND INVADING THE EARTH!  
  
Joey: YAY! *Hurles self at Giant Mutated Giraffes #492*  
  
Giant Mutated Giraffes #492: *Eats Joey*  
  
Serenity: COOLIO!  
  
Ryou: AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!  
  
Bakura: IT'S A UNSHARPENED PENCIL!  
  
Kaiba: Get it away from me! *Hides behind a couch that appeared out of no where*  
  
Mokuba: I WILL SAVE YOU! *Grabs pencil and sharpens it with amazing super speed! Then pokes the Giant Mutated Giraffe Leader*  
  
Giant Mutated Giraffe Leader: *Explodes*  
  
Mokuba: YAY! Once again the earth is saved! *Jumps behind and changing screen and then come back out wearing a Super Mokuba costume* I am now referred to SUPER MOKUBA! SUPER MOKUBA ALL THE WAY!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
SUPER MOKUBA ALL THE WAY!  
  
As you can see Mokuba is the hero and Kaiba is a dude! And all Tea says is WOWOWOWOWOWOW! And other useless stuff! So now is the official end of this story! No more sequels! IT'S ALL OVER! And if you are wondering if the two Yugis will ever become one . . . well they won't! So there are now two! So all you fan girls can at least get one of them! GOOD LUCK! Read 'No Sanity Allowed' For more randomness!  
  
= No Sanity Allowed!  
  
This is good-bye from the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ - The End is the Beginning Only in Reverse - 


End file.
